The purpose of this project is to design and complete a follow-up of persons examined in the HANES 1 to study how factors previously measured on these subjects relate to the health conditions that have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are: 1) nutrition, 2) risk factors for chronic disease, and 3) health care utilization. The survey will have a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, utilization of health services and behavioral and social status plus some physical measurements as blood pressure, height and weight.